youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
THIS PROJECT IS RETIRED
T'HIS PROJECT IS RETIRED' (formarly known as Yourfavoritemartian (or YFM) was an American music channel created by Ray William Johnson in March 2006, though nothing was uploaded to the channel until almost five years later. The channel currently has over half a billion total video views and 2.3 million subscribers. It is in the top 2,500 most subscribed channels on YouTube, having been the 28th most subscribed and the most subscribed music channel on YouTube at one point. The channel had much anticipation ever since it was first mentioned. The first official video of the channel, a music video called "My Balls," was released on January 26, 2011 and, a week after uploading, had 6.5 million views, eventually taking its place as one of the most viral videos in YouTube history. As of September 26, 2012, there were 43 uploaded videos by Yourfavoritemartian, with no further videos added since (see below). YFM also launched a short film series in October 2011 entitled "Your Favorite Martian: The Series," which features the antics of PuffPuff and the other members while on tour. On May 9, 2012, Your Favorite Martian began doing cover songs, explaining that all original content was going towards the album they had just announced. However, on November 30, 2012, the band announced that "the project had been retired." This was a direct result of a dispute between Maker Studios and Ray William Johnson, the co-creator of the band. Maker Studios, who had funded the production of YFM, and, specifically, the announced album, demanded a higher share of Johnson's Adsense revenue and more control over the joint intellectual property of the two parties. When Johnson declined, the network cut funding for the album. While eager fans have speculated that perhaps the album will be released at a later time, it is almost certain at this point that it never will. Characters Band Members PuffPuff Humbert (Vocals/Piano) - The lead vocalist. He is seen with a red hoodie, white basketball shoes, and blue jeans. He has also been seen on occasion playing the piano. He is voiced by Ray William Johnson. DeeJay (Turntables/Vocals) '''- A DJ wearing a light blue track jacket and light blue sweatpants (which makes him look like he's wearing oversized pajamas). He has been voiced by Big Rob and Ricky Shucks (aka iBeShucks). '''Benatar (Guitar Bass/Keytar/Piano/Vocals) - A man with blond hair, a blue suit, and black jeans. The first time he sang was in "Grandma Got a Facebook", and his first song in which he had significant vocals was "Friend Zone". His singing is voiced by Jesse Cale (aka McSwagger), however he is voiced by Ray William Johnson in YFMTS. Axel Chains (Drums) '- A drummer wearing a grey shirt with a skull on it and black jeans. He is the only member who has not been heard in a single song. In a few music videos, he can be seen saying a line with the rest of the group, though he is not explicitly heard. He is voiced by Steve Greene. Other Characters '''Corona -' Appears in "Bottles of Beer." In "Bottles of Beer," Puff has a crush on her and gets to touch her breast. She is also Mexican. 'Mr. Douchebag -' Appears in "Mr. Douchebag", "Friend Zone.", "Just a Friend" and "Boom Headshot." The song "Mr. Douchebag" is about him, and all of his faults. In "Friend Zone," he is dating the girl that Benatar is in the friend zone with. The song "Just a Friend" is partly about him. 'Grandma -' Appears in "Grandma Got a Facebook." The song describes Grandma's addiction to Facebook and her online antics. She has also been featured in the Your Favorite Martian: the series. 'Tig '- Appears in "Tig Ol' Bitties" and "My Balls (rock cover)". Tig is a ginger girl/woman (Depending on the video), with big breasts (In the video "Tig Ol' Bitties" they are fake but in "My Balls (rock cover)" they are presumed real), always wearing a white shirt and green skirt,. In the video "Tig Ol' Bitties" Puff sings a song about her boobs(Which turn out to be fake/tissues). In the song "My Balls (rock cover)" Puff is trying to get back together with Tig and he sings her the song "My Balls" (With a rock cover). 'Wilton -' Appears in "Nerd Rage" and "Take Over the World." The song "Nerd Rage" is sung primarily by him (voiced by Ray William Johnson) and describes the "nerdy," so to speak, things that seemingly infuriate him.. He also appears in "Just a Friend," "Fight For Your Right," "Boom Headshot", and "Road Rage." 'Shitty G -' First appears in "Shitty G", a song about him and how he lives his life. He also appears in Bartender Song and "Boom Headshot" and has been completely redesigned. 'Bully - '''Appears in Alien where he´s frequently bullying the alien. He also appears in "Boom Headshot." Guest Members (real people who appear as cartoon characters) '''Wax '- Featured in "Orphan Tears" and "Stalkin' Your Mom;" he wears black jeans and a white snow leopard coat. '''Destorm - Featured in "Fight to Win;" he wears a backwards baseball cap, a white shirt, and blue jeans. Hoodie Allen '- Featured in "8-bit World;" he wears a tight white and brown abstract t-shirt and blue jeans '''Nice Peter -' Featured in "Whip Yo Kids;" he wears a pale blue shirt with a orange smiley face and grayish green pants. 'Mike Posner -' Featured in "She Looks Like Sex (Remix);" he is the original singer of the song. 'Dumbfoundead '- Featured in "White Boy Wasted;" he wears a green beanie and has a tattoo on his right arm. List of Songs * Views are updated as of December 5, 2012. * The songs can be found on the wikia pages for them, and will also be available in the last column of this chart. For the songs that do have pages, go to those pages by clicking on the name of the song in the chart. | |- | 4 | Club Villain | March 9, 2011 | 20,500,324 | |- | 5 | The Stereotypes Song(Yourfavoritemartian) | March 23, 2011 | 23,672,940 | |- | 6 | The Unofficial Smithers Love Song | April 6, 2011 | 12,035,694 | |- | 7 | Orphan Tears Ft.Wax(Yourfavoritemartian) (feat. Wax) | April 20, 2011 | 25,029,687 | |- | 8 | Mr. Happy Face | May 4, 2011 | 17,488,244 | |- | 9 | Transphobic Techno (Bitch Got a Penis) | May 18, 2011 | 12,199,285 | |- | 10 | Grandma got a facebook(Yourfavoritemartian) | June 1, 2011 | 19,921,780 | |- | 11 | Tig Ol'Bitties(Yourfavoritemartian) | June 15, 2011 | 45,131,027 | |- | 12 | Fight to Win Feat.Destorm(Yourfavoritemartian) (feat. DeStorm) | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto;"| June 29, 2011 | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto;"| 15,623,236 | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto;"| |- | 13 | Stalkin' Your Mom(Yourfavoritemartian cover) (feat. Wax) | July 13, 2011 | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto;"| 14,509,669 | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto;"| |- | 14 | Robot Bar Fight | July 27, 2011 | 11,723,447 | |- | 15 | 8-Bit World (feat. Hoodie Allen) | August 10, 2011 | 14,052,741 | |- | 16 | Puppet Break-Up (dir. by Sam Macaroni) | September 14, 2011 | 16,709,090 | |- | 17 | Whip Yo Kids (feat. Nice Peter) | September 28, 2011 | 16,136,697 | |- | 18 | Booty Store | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| October 12, 2011 | style="text-align: center;"| 13,627,089 | style="text-align: center;"| |- | 19 | Nerd Rage | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| October 26, 2011 | style="text-align: center;"| 14,333,652 | style="text-align: center;"| |- | 20 | Epileptic Techno | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| November 9, 2011 | style="text-align: center;"| 8,700,335 | style="text-align: center;"| |- | 21 | Dookie Fresh | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| November 23, 2011 | style="text-align: center;"| '''5,465,519 | style="text-align: center;"| |- | 22 | Santa Hates Poor Kids | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| December 7, 2011 | style="text-align: center;"| 9,433,154 | style="text-align: center;"| |- | 23 | Shitty G | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| December 21, 2011 | style="text-align: center;"| 5,526,096 | style="text-align: center;"| |- | 24 | Friend Zone | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| January 4, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"| 12,759,488 | style="text-align: center;"| |- | 25 | She Looks Like Sex Remix (feat. Mike Posner) | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| January 18, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"| 6,240,620 | style="text-align: center;"| |- | 26 | We Like Them Girls (dir. by ForrestFire101) | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| February 1, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"| 4,953,012 | style="text-align: center;"| |- | 27 | Alien | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| February 15, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"| 7,484,371 | style="text-align: center;"| |- | 28 | White Boy Wasted (feat. Dumbfoundead) | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| February 29, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"| 5,866,597 | style="text-align: center;"| |- | 29 | Complicated | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| March 14, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"| 7,047,642 | style="text-align: center;"| |- | 30 | Take Over the World | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| March 28, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"| 6,219,456 | style="text-align: center;"| |- | 31 | Text Me Back | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| April 11, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"| 5,920,687 | style="text-align: center;"| |- | 32 | Jupiter | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| April 25, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"| 4,266,124 | style="text-align: center;"| |- | 33 | Just A Friend (Biz Markie Cover) | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| May 9, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"| 6,586,516 | style="text-align: center;"| |- |34 |Somebody That I Used To Know (Pop Cover of Gotye) | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"|May 23, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"|7,692,024 | style="text-align: center;"| |- |35 |Fight For Your Right (Dance Cover of Beastie Boys) | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"|June 6, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"|3,187,132 | style="text-align: center;"| |- |36 |Love the Way You Lie (Rock Cover of Eminem/Rihanna) | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"|June 20, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"|4,466,184 | style="text-align: center;"| |- |37 |Road Rage | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"|July 4, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"|3,600,896 | style="text-align: center;"| |- |38 |My Balls (Alt. Rock Cover) | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"|July 18, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"|3,368,830 | style="text-align: center;"| |- |39 |Alien (Unplugged) | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"|August 1, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"|1,491,958 | style="text-align: center;"| |- |40 |Jump Around (House Of Pain Cover) | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"|August 15, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"|1,909,362 | style="text-align: center;"| |- |41 |Bartender Song (Rehab Cover) | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"|August 29, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"|1,545,700 | style="text-align: center;"| |- |42 |High Voltage (Linkin Park Cover) | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"| September 12, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"|1,823,418 | style="text-align: center;"| |- |43 |Boom Headshot (YFM Mashup) | style="background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; background-clip: border-box; background-origin: padding-box; background-size: auto auto; text-align: center;"|September 26, 2012 | style="text-align: center;"|1,678,194 | style="text-align: center;"| |} Trivia * On the Yourfavoritemartian YouTube page, Benatar is seen with a black keytar. However, in most music videos, his keytar is red. * In "Tig Ol' Bitties," you can see all of the band members as teenagers except for Axel Chains (drummer), suggesting that he met the rest of the band after high school, in which they had already known each other. * The lead vocalist, PuffPuff Humbert, contrary to popular belief, is not meant to be Ray William Johnson, as Johnson has explicitly stated. * Your Favorite Martian's name is derived from the 1960s television show "My Favorite Martian." * The channel Yourfavoritemartian is Ray Johnson's first ever YouTube account, created in 2006, before Johnson's main account, which was created in May 2008. * "Robot Bar Fight" is the only video with just PuffPuff and Axel in it. * PuffPuff has the exact same outfit as Ray William Johnson in FAttY SPiNS. * There is an official T-Shirt on Johnson's website that reads the heights of the band members. PuffPuff is 5'7", DeeJay (not counting the afro) is 5'8", Benatar is 6'0" and Axel is 6'2". * In the series by Animonster (YFMTS), Axel talks. However, in the music videos, he never sings. * Some songs include characters from other media. These include various film, Tv and video game robots in "Robot bar fight", various villains in "Club Villain", video game characters in "8-bit world" and some odd appearances featuring the smurfs and carebears in "Orphan tears" and star wars references in "Take Over The World". * Sometime in 2016, several videos were removed from the channel for unknown reasons. However, they are still viewable via fan released mirror videos. * PuffPuff is the only character whose hair doesn't cover his eyes. Dee Jay and Benatar have shown their eyes before, but only rarely and Axel never shows his eyes. * Eight songs have either been removed or become unavailable on the main channel. These songs are Puppet Break-Up, Whip Yo Kids, Booty Store, Nerd Rage, Epileptic Techno, Dookie Fresh, The Somebody That I Used To Know Cover and The Jump Around Cover, back-ups of these videos exist. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers